


Death of Sonny

by butterflycollective



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycollective/pseuds/butterflycollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unthinkable has finally occurred. The violent life Sonny chose to lead has consequences. In a flash, his life is over and an entire town reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of Sonny

Click.  
  
Flash.  
  
Boom.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the Mercedes convertible crumpled into a ball of mangled metal before bursting into flames.  
  
Its market value of $50,000 reduced to that of several hundred dollars of scrap metal.  
  
Life was cruel like that.  
  
A blond woman dressed in a slinky robe ran out of the house not even bothering to find her slippers. She still wore the makeup from the gala the night before when the statue of her beloved husband had been unveiled in the front of City Hall.  
  
Now it would be his epitaph, as the city of 150,000 people, three restaurants, one hotel and a legendary coffee operation would mourn his tragic passing.  
  
The woman threw her body on the ground in a fit of hysteria. Pounding her fists against the unforgiving concrete as the heat of the raging inferno bathed her face in its warmth.  
  
"Damn you Sonny, damn you Sonny for cheating me of the rest of our life together, and damn the sociopathic criminal who stole him from me…"  
  
Carly's sobs nearly left her breathless.  
  
"Damn you for leaving me when I should have been carrying your baby. Now I have to hope that your super sperm is so powerful that just sitting right here will leave me with child."  
  
She shook her head knowing she'd never be so lucky. Well she just had to have a baby to remember her beloved by so maybe she could head on over to Kelly's where Jason lived and ask him to sire one for her. If she couldn't have a baby by her own true love, then maybe she could have one by Sonny's true love.  
  
Truth be told, she always felt that the one thing lacking in her collection of children was a child by her BFF and besides the sex had been amazing. As she watched the fire consume the car, she thought that would work.  
  
Morgan came running out, dressed in boxers with a dazed Kiki wandering behind him. Her younger son's face twisted in unspeakable anguish.  
  
He threw himself at the car but a sudden explosion threw him backwards where he collided with Kiki, causing them to fall on the ground. Carly stood up and shook a talon at her son.  
  
"No Morgan you're not allowed to be a hero. Only Sonny and Jason are allowed to save us all. Well, our family anyway. You're my screw up of a son but that's what makes you special."  
  
Morgan snarled, then he noticed Kiki wasn't moving. He checked for a pulse but alas, couldn't find one. The universe had just gotten a little bit darker now that Kiki own inner light had stopped shining.  
  
"Oh god, now Kiki's dead and it's all my fault…no it's Michael's fault…."  
  
Carly shook her head.  
  
"It's the fault of whoever is evil enough to carry out such a heinous act. They will pay. I'll just phone the PCPD and ask for Dante."  
  
Morgan cringed.  
  
"To tell him that our father has been brutally and senselessly murdered?"  
  
Carly nodded.  
  
"That too, but you know the PCPD will put Sonny's murder at the top of its priority list for cases. They've always been so good to Sonny."  
  
The car smoldered, as the fire engines showed up to put it out. Carly blinked, realizing that she'd been so busy reliving every special moment she spent with Sonny in their epic romance. From their hate sex, to the time he shot her in the head, to the time he'd threatened to kill her over the accidental shooting over that heifer she had to share the MC with because crazy Connie had upped and got killed on them.  
  
She shrugged. Who was she to hang around while the firemen put out the fire? She had a funeral to plan, a child to conceive in Sonny's memory, a daughter to remember where she put her last…so many things to do. She would have to call Mayor Lomax about getting Sonny the Sacred Medal of PC for bravery. That shouldn't take too much effort.  
  
With all of Sonny's accomplishments, he was sure to be a lock for it.

 

  
  
Bad news traveled quickly in PC. Not everyone was as heartbroken as Carly about Sonny's passing but those people were of little consequence anyway.  
  
Maxie sobbed on a befuddled Nathan's shoulder in the kitchen, rambling about how Sonny was the kindest, gentlest man she had ever known. A second father to her, an honor she would have given to Mac but Sonny was just the bestest. Not to mention a stylish dresser.  
  
"Hey let's take a shower babe."  
  
Maxie shook her head at her boyfriend. Nathan rolled his eyes because Sonny was a…then remembered he wasn't allowed to use that word so he kept his mouth shut while Maxie soaked his tee-short with her tears.  
  
And just like that Naxie had angst at last.

 

  
  
The news of his father's death destroyed Michael and he started pounding the walls of his apartment with his fists. He berated himself for having wasted an entire six months on blaming his father for killing his bio dad AJ. Nothing more than a sperm donor really, and how cruelly he'd treated Sonny when Sonny had to kill AJ in cold blood after months of threatening to do it.  
  
Michael realized now that Sonny had murdered AJ out of love for Michael and he howled that he'd been robbed of the chance to make it clear to his daddy how much he loved him for this selfless act. Not to mention conceiving his amazing new sister on top of AJ's crypt with Ava after the funeral.  
  
At that moment he made the decision to seek vengeance on behalf of his dad against the person who'd senselessly snuffed such a great life force out.  
  
Jason got the news and in a flash all of his memories of his former life returned.  
  
Well not all of them, he still had few memories of his wife and their child and he still doted on the ex-fiancée who had lied to him for months and all of her children including his only son.  
  
But every single moment he'd spent with Sonny including their intimate ones where they declared their love and loyalty to each other returned all at once.  
  
He rolled out of bed and thought, he'd have to return to the mob and avenge Sonny's death. Only problem, the memory of where he'd stashed his dual AK-47s still eluded him.  
  
Sam heard about Sonny's death and her instincts told her that Jason knew and that he needed her. She knew how close the two men had been and she'd always made sure that Jase knew that she would never interfere or even question his loyalty to Sonny.  
  
After all, she knew that she wasn't higher on his list of priorities than Sonny, Carly, Michael, Morgan, his box of pain, his motorcycle, his hair gel and his leather jacket. But that just made her love him even more.  
  
She got dressed quickly, forgoing all her other plans for the day. All her other family could wait.  
  
Only Jason mattered.

 

  
  
Liz stashed Aiden and Cameron in their playroom in the attic and she and Jake hurried through breakfast and rushed into the car.  
  
Jason needed her now more than ever. Now that Sonny had been murdered in an unspeakable act of gross injustice, she knew that she was the only one who could help him mourn this tragic loss.  
  
The sky threatened snow but she didn't notice. She made sure Jake was buckled up while repeating the mantra in her head that reminded her she was Jason's one true love and soulmate.  
  
So she told a couple of lies to him, lies of omission which weren't so bad. She'd done it only because she loved him.  
  
And despite what he told her about it being over between them, she knew in her heart and gut that he loved her and only her.  
  
Well, her and their organ less son.  
  
She backed the car out of the driveway and shot down the street as if she'd been catapulted by some mysterious force that knew her destiny was with Jason.

 

  
  
Ava woke up to the news while Dillon snored next to her. She bit her lip to keep herself from yelling out in elation at the demise of the man who'd tried to keep Avery away from her.  
  
Leave it to Sonny to be so delusional to believe he was fighting against the evil gunrunners in PC to protect his children.  
  
It's not like she'd had a choice with Paul blackmailing her into obedience and kinky sex to be his mafia slave. Besides, it was Sonny that had nearly gotten Avery blown up last week at the coffee festival.  
  
And now she smiled, he'd gotten himself blown up.  
  
She wondered if Paul had anything to do with it and decided she didn't care unless of course he set her up to take the fall for it. Oh well, if he did that she'd just rat out her brother.  
  
Dillion stirred next to her and his eyes opened and widened.  
  
"What the Hell am I doing here with you? This seems kind of random."  
  
Ava couldn't answer that question. She had no idea either.

 

  
  
Julian and Alexis discussed it while sipping champagne in their fabulous tub.  
  
"Kristina is going to be so devastated over her father's death...," Alexis sighed, "He wasn't the best father but occasionally he tried…when he wasn't making all the bad things that happened to her all about himself."  
  
Julian sipped his champagne.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Alexis shrugged.  
  
"He chose to live by the sword and so he died from it. Well an explosion actually which is exactly how his first wife died. At least it's still impossible for men to get pregnant…not even Sonny can pull that off."  
  
Julian looked befuddled not sure what she was talking about, but damn she looked sexy in bubbles.  
  
Alexis frowned.  
  
"I wonder who killed him."  
  
Julian shrugged.  
  
"Don't look at me. I'm out of the mob. I swear…."

 

  
  
Olivia lit the candles around her shrine to her son, Leo where his picture of the two of them in his fugly sweater adorned it.  
  
She cursed that the photo of them and Julian that she'd blessed Alexis with and placed so proudly on top of the mantle of their house, had been reduced to a pile of ashes in the fireplace.  
  
"Whoops," was Alexis' explanation as to why it had wound up there. Julian didn't have much to say either.  
  
But Olivia worshipped the toddler that had given her a reason for living. The miracle child that had been born five months prematurely and the size of a potato but had still survived. The second one she'd lied only to protect, not to stick it to the latest in a line of men to pick another woman over her awesomeness.  
  
Not that she dwelled on that much. Now she was the heroine of all PC because she'd told that irksome mayor to stuff it when she whipped out her breast during an impromptu business meeting to feed her son.  
  
For years, her only purpose in PC was to make lavish Italian dishes, smother Dante, call out Lulu on being responsible for her eldest turning into a lying douchebag. If it hadn't been that bad LSD trip she'd been given courtesy of Heather, she'd have even less to talk about than her crazy visions.  
  
The latest was that she had consorted with Casey the Alien and would give birth to a hybrid baby in two months.  
  
Surely that couldn't be literal, it had to be one of those metamorphic things instead. She just shook her head and lit the rest of the candles outlining the altar for Leo.  
  
Suddenly she heard pounding at the door. She got up to answer it and was surprised to see a distraught Dante standing in front of her dressed only in his underwear.  
  
"What's wrong my darling son?"  
  
Dante's eyes widened in something akin to grief.  
  
"Ma, Pa…. Pa is dead…."  
  
Olivia felt shock erupt inside her body, threatening to overcome her.  
  
"Sonny is dead…how?"  
  
Dante screamed.  
  
"Some heartless bastard blew him up in his Mercedes…That bastard is going to pay."  
  
Olivia wrinkled her brow.  
  
"That can't be right. If Sonny were dead, I would feel it…I would have sympathetic pain…a vision…something because I'm the sage of PC with my LSD induced powers."  
  
"Ma…. you're in denial but he's dead…Pa is dead and I'm going to hunt down the lowlife who took him from me…"  
  
Soon her shrieking joined that of her son and not long after, all the crystal in Olivia's suite had shattered.  
  
The rest of the barware across the city joined it, shattering into pieces, a united voice in homage to such an outstanding member of society.

 

  
  
Nina and Franco jumped up and down on the bed in response to the news. Nothing against Sonny personally except for a couple beatings he'd given Franco but because his demise would put Franco in the running for the most outstanding citizen of all of PC award.  
  
Nina's eyes beamed.  
  
"Just think, you'll be the one person in all the city who will be worshipped now and looked upon to guide us all through difficult times."  
  
Franco nodded.  
  
"That'll work now that I'm helping children instead of kidnapping them."  
  
Nina agreed.  
  
"And I'm going to have a baby of my own instead of stealing them."  
  
She bounced off the bed and ran to find her phone.  
  
"I've got to call Maxie. We need to do a special Crimson issue in memory of Sonny and in honor of you being his replacement."

 

  
  
Meanwhile on Spoon Island, Hayden pledged her eternal love to a man who had her shot in the head.  
  
Just like her new idol, Carly had been shot in the head by her true love. Even though Nikolas had shot her through proxy via a hitman, it didn't mean that he loved her any less."  
  
She stroked his arm playfully.  
  
"Can we reenact you having me shot again? It just feels so much more romantic each time we role play it."  
  
Nikolas yawned.  
  
"Yeah whatever you want, babe."

 

  
  
Carly made the decision to just leave Sonny in his beloved Mercedes and have it serve as his coffin.  
  
She made plans for a lavish reception that would last an entire month. Mayor Lomax and Commish of the moment, Jordan agreed to deliver his eulogy. '  
  
Carly knew it would be a sendoff to the ages. She had decided to fork up the change to have Sonny and his destroyed muscle car launched into outer space where they would drift together through the endless universe while all the stars and planets wept.  
  
All the stars would dim for just a moment as he passed on by. The planets would stop spinning. Their moons would fall. The super nova's would flame out.  
  
At the loss of such a beloved legend, Carly and all of PC would expect no less.  
  
The End


End file.
